User talk:Dinoboy5387
Welcome Hi, welcome to Primeval Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Incredible Threat (PR) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 09:19, August 30, 2011 Primeval Revived Excuse me, but who are you? If you are to make a novel based on Primeval Revived, I would like if you ask my permision first. There are characters kin the novel that never appeared and major characters that are not there. So, I have kept the book pages but they are not part of the Primeval Revived Cannon. Please never do this again without my permision. Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 11:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I didnt delete any infomation. I only deleted the mentions of Primeval Revived. As you may have seen on the Primeval Revived pages, Matt Anderson, Jess Parker, etc never appeared in the Primeval Revived universe. To be honest, I think its better you base the story sometime between Series 4/5 of Primeval, instead of basing it on someone else's series as you would have to check with the series creator and it would be quite complicated. Need any more help, just ask! Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 17:16, September 1, 2011 (UTC) You need to rename the Diplodocus and Brachiosaurus page with brackets then the initals of what the creatures feature in. E.G: Primeval Evolved would equal (PE) Primeval123 11:03, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Call it anything you want. Something to do with Primeval. Take some ideas from other series. Hope this helps. Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 09:31, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I have added the front and back covers to the incredible threat article. Got them from a long search through saved pictures and history on my computer. Need any help then just ask. Pleased to be of assistance. Primeval123 19:37, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Primeval123 hi again... Hi there, I'm Primeval123, you may remember me from the Primeval wiki, I made bvook covers for you. I have reason to believe that you have a knowledge of the series Planet Dinosaur, I have made a wiki on this (unfourtunatley a rival wiki, who has less pages and much less info is often confused over mine) I was wondering whether you would like to help editing this wiki, please help out, here is the link, make sure you dont get cponfused with the other wiki, which has a clear diffrerence of about 34 pages....... here is the link: http://bbcplanetdinosaur.wikia.com/wiki/BBC_Planet_Dinosaur_Wiki Primeval123 19:38, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know I have looked at your Primeval Adventure Series articles and I thought they were excellent. I was wondering whether you neede help with maybe advertisment photos, promos, so on so on. So if you need help, be sure to ask me...... Primeval123 19:53, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok sure I will make these promos etc, nevertheless I need more information to do this, such as what pictures will be on these, and how exactly I advertise your series, stick posters around my area, use my youtube account, I will do this but I just need this information :) Primeval123 20:56, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I would be happy doing your request but please can you give me the info first..... Primeval123 16:55, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok sorry about my impacientce, sure, that'll be great, not quite sure how I'll get it on the homepage of this wiki, a little unfair, plus its locked to admins only. P.S: I have reason to believe the ourannosaurus picture is from my wiki, good to know you have looked on it.... Primeval123 18:26, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I've got an idea! At the homepage of this and the official primeval wiki there are related site links. If you want you could make your own articles on an indipendent wiki named Primeval Adventure series, copy and paste all the articles, and then I could negotiate to put the link at the bottom of each wiki, then they'd look at your wiki, I know, links have made wikis much more popular! I'll have a talk to soe admins on both the wikis, and all you need to do is found the wiki, as its your series. Primeval123 18:49, November 17, 2011 (UTC) The advertisment I will stick these around my town and in areas for you, hopefully maybe get it somewhere else in someway. Hope you liuke it.